Mass spectrometry (MS) is an analytical technique that can determine the elemental composition of unknown sample substances. For example, MS can be useful for identifying unknown compounds, determining the isotopic composition of elements in a molecule, and determining the structure of a particular compound by observing its fragmentation, as well as for quantifying the amount of a particular compound in the sample.